


Golden Roses

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Gay, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, do not copy to another site, pure fluff, this will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Just some pure, sweet, LAMP get-together on Valentine's DayFor one of my amazing datemates/boyfriends, Daniel/Alexander/Rhys! I love you, Zaubermaus!





	Golden Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storytelling_Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/gifts).



> Enjoy this fluffy LAMP piece!

Logan groaned as sunlight streamed through his open window, brutally stabbing into his delicate flesh orbs as he tried desperately to roll back over and ignore the sun. He was not a morning person, after all, and he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Thomas had a date tonight, and seeing as he would spend all day being nervous and excited and lovestruck, Logan was not needed. Therefore, he really did wish to go back to sleep. 

 

His plans were foiled, however, by a loud knock at his door. “Good morning! Good morning!” Roman sang from the other side of the door. Logan groaned and burrowed back into his blankets, ignoring the prince. His plan didn’t work, however, as Roman just rose up into his room and yanked him out of bed, laughing. “Roman! Let me go!” Logan yelped, squirming around in the Creative Side’s hold. Roman just kept laughing and dragged Logan over to his closet, ignoring the protesting Logical Side. 

 

“It’s a very important day, Logan! Time to get up!” Roman chirped, dumping Logan into his closet. Logan yelped before standing up and dusting himself off, beginning to contemplate what his outfit should be today. Deciding eventually that he should at least put in  _ some  _ effort, he slipped into a nice long-sleeved dark blue button-up, a nice pair of black dress pants, his galaxy Converse, a black vest, and finally, his black and sapphire swirled tie. He attempted to fix his curly hair into a somewhat respectable mess, eventually succeeding with copious amounts of hair gel. He adjusted his glasses one more time and stepped out into the hall, the smell of waffles and coffee assaulting his senses. 

 

Patton spun around as Logan entered the kitchen, a large smile across their face. “Logan!” he cried. “You look nice!” Logan nodded and simply fixed his coffee, sitting at the table and watching as Patton finished with the waffles. Roman twirled into the kitchen at some point, his normal outfit somehow even fancier and more majestic than usual. Logan squinted as he tried to figure out whether Roman was wearing mascara or if his eyelashes were just naturally that long and dark. He ultimately concluded that there was no point to this piece of knowledge and turned back to finishing his coffee as Roman leaned over to give Patton a kiss. Logan ignored them and started on a puzzle, briefly glancing up when Virgil walked in, a long skirt and crop top replacing his usual jeans and T-shirt. Virgil murmured a greeting to Logan, grabbed his own coffee, and plopped down next to Logan, groaning at the kissing Patton and Roman. 

 

“So, we all in agreement that the date tonight is going to go horribly?” Virgil mumbled, leg bouncing under the table. Logan murmured his assent and went to get more coffee. Roman and Patton merely stood there, staring, shocked at Virgil’s proclamation. 

 

“It’s not going to go horribly! Have some confidence!” Patton yelped. Roman, behind him, made offended Princey noises. Logan and Virgil, somehow scarily in unison, rolled their eyes and went back to their respective breakfasts. This was going to be quite a long day. 

 

Later that day, Logan looked up from his reading as Roman shoved a bouquet of flowers into his face. He blinked, confused, while Roman grinned, awkwardness and sincerity dripping from his teeth. 

 

“These are for you,” he announced, placing the flowers in Logan’s lap. Logan blinked. Today was Valentine’s Day. Today was a day flowers were traditionally given to romantic partners. Was Roman professing love for him?   
  
“Roman, you are aware that I am aromantic, yes?” Logan asked in response. Roman nodded, grinning. 

 

“Yeah! I know! This is just… Patt and I have been thinking about it for a while, and Virgil as well, and, well… would you like to be our QPP?” Logan blinked. Roman immediately began to babble about how Logan didn’t have to say yes and it was just a silly thought and don’t pay any attention to them, so Logan cut him off by standing up and grasping his shoulders gently. 

 

“Roman. I would love to be in a queerplatonic relationship with you three,” Logan replied, undertones of happiness bubbling in his voice. Roman’s smile as he swept Logan into a tight hug could have powered the entirety of Chicago for at least a decade. Logan allowed the hug, even briefly hugging back, as Roman giggled and muttered in rapid-fire Spanish. At some point, Logan couldn’t quite remember when, Patton and Virgil made their way into this hug, and Logan relaxed, surrounded by his loved ones. And there the four of them stayed, until Thomas’s date walked into the restaurant and sent the entire Mindscape into a firestorm of Gay Panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Danny! I hope you liked it!
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
